Soluble epoxide hydrolase (sEH) is an enzyme involved in the conversion of epoxyeicosatrienoic acids (EETs) to dihydroxyeicosatrienoic acids (DHETs). Various studies have shown that EETs have anti-inflammatory properties, and so it has been suggested that inhibitors of sEH could have beneficial effects in COPD, cardiovascular disease, and even diabetes. Thus, there is a need for new compounds that inhibit sEH and treatment methods using such compounds.